Perpetual Darkness
by The Young Old Timer
Summary: In the darkness of Hyrule , a mercenary kills his employer's enemies, but never once considered the ethics of his actions. That changes when he's bid to kill the ruthless tyrant of Hyrule: Princess Zelda. Enter a subculture of dark agents, where they attempt to overthrow the monarchy, and that mercenary is their pawn. But what happens when that man starts to think for himself?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

Welcome to _Perpetual Darkness_! This is a story of a mercenary, who kills his employer's enemies for a living. Never did he question the ethics of his actions, nor the motives of his employers, but he begins to do so when he's instructed to kill a girl no older than him, even if she is the ruthless tyrant of Hyrule. Delve deep into a subculture of thieves, murderers, and dark agents, who thrive in the darkness of Hyrule Castle Town. The darkness of the city plans to overthrow the princess - and that mercenary is their pawn to defeat her.

But what happens when that mercenary starts to think for himself?

Perpetual Darkness is a rather dark story. It focuses on moral problems, and Link's decisions. It's a Twilight Princess AU. Although it does have the same setting, Link is certainly no hero in this story. Instead, he's more of an anti-hero, in a way. And Zelda is a cruel tyrant. But what I think will make these characters so interesting are their back-stories. There is plenty of action in this story - I hope, at the very least. I am genuinely making this up as I go.

This chapter is written in third-person (largely because Zelda nor Link is featured at all in this part), but the rest of the story is written in their perspectives. I still haven't decided whether or not the perspective will switch regularly or not.

* * *

_"The only thing necessary  
__for evil to triumph is for  
__good men to do nothing."_

-Edmund Burke

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over the dark skies of Hyrule Castle Town. Thunder and lightning repeatedly hit the city - or the area - but this was of little concern for Pasco. He was a middle-aged man, who loomed over everybody else around him, with black hair and menacing eyes. Ordinarily, a person would not go anywhere near him, for fear of upsetting such a strong man.

In the streets of Hyrule Castle Town, a man twice the size of an adult would typically abuse his power, but that was rarely the case with Pasco. Strangers saw him as a menace. Those who knew him saw him as a friend. Everybody saw him as borderline crazy, however, since he was nonchalantly walking through the streets in the midst of a thunderstorm, with no hurry in his step. He planned on visiting his sick grandmother, and no storm would stop him. _I've weathered a thousand in the past; no storm's to stop me now_, he thought to himself. "Promise me, promise me," his aunt kept on repeating the last time they visited."Promise that you'll visit again."

That day, Pasco gave a wary smile to his ailing grandmother, who withered in her bed. "I promise," he said, holding her hand. _Father's dead, so is mother._ That was the day he realized that he was the last thing Old Nana had. "I promise," he'd said, and Pasco intended to keep his promise.

However, he stopped in his tracks from the sight in front of him. About a dozen orphans were all huddled together in an alleyway, holding each other for warmth. He wanted to keep on walking forward... but his feet would not budge. Instead, he walked towards the orphans, step by step, who were eyeing him for the past few moments. They were all clearly malnourished, and their clothes were little more than rags. Yet these children were out in the unforgiving cold, and not a single one of them appeared older than ten. The eyes of the orphans watched his every move, and Pasco had no doubt that a few more were watching from the tall buildings of Hyrule's capital city. _Why don't they help out these kids? _The children appeared scared. Perhaps hopeful.

Eventually, Pasco confronted the orphans. "Do you need any help?" The orphans did not respond, but kept on looking straight at him. He signaled for them to follow him, and all of them eventually got the message, and stood. However, one boy, with dark, brown hair that was fairly long sat upright, with his back against the stone wall. He clutched at his knees, and only looked down. Pasco went to bring the boy to his feet. "Boy, stand up," Pasco commanded the boy. "There's an abandoned clock tower close to here. You'll be warm and dry."

He gently tapped the boy's shoulder. No response. Then he lightly clutched the boy's thin, fragile arm. Again, no response. "He's been like that for two days," one of the kids responded, "I think he's sick."

Pasco turned his head to look at the child. No doubt that the two bared resemblance. "Are you his brother?" The boy nodded slowly, cautiously. "What's his name?"

"His name?" the boy turned his head. "We don't know, mister. Our parents didn't give us names. We call him Tian."

The boy, muscular man looked at the sick boy again. This time, the boy looked at him, in the eyes. Eyes crying of fear, mercy, regret. "Can you walk?" Tian slowly shook his head. Pasco lifted the boy up from his back and knees, and carried the brown-haired boy in his arms. The water was at their ankles already, and the air cold, but he kept them walking. The children clearly struggled, and one fell halfway. But step by step, arm locked with arm, the orphans marched, like soldiers in the dark.

Eventually, they approached the abandoned Clock Tower, which was now the property of Pasco and his friends. Only one person was actually there, however. That man was slightly older than Pasco, and put finally put the book down to look at the surprise that Pasco brought him. He had graying hair, and somewhat of a beard.

The Clock Tower was huge, and also doubled as a storage room for the residents of Hyrule Castle Town. Many crates were found there, but most contained simple things, like watches. For the past few years, nobody had ever come back to reclaim the items, perhaps because the entrance was hard to find. Or maybe the contents were not valuable anymore. Sendro eventually claimed the abandoned building for himself, and moved the boxes aside and placed tables instead, on every floor. The entire building was made of solid wood, except for the bell at the top and the gears that kept the clock moving.

Sendro was rather confused, but Pasco paid him no heed. Instead, Pasco placed the sick boy on the table, and inspected the boy's body. The boy was sick with a terrible fever, and the ring finger on his right hand appeared to have something like frostbite. The other orphans watched from a distance. Pasco placed his hand against the boy's forehead, and the boy was cold to the touch. One of the boxes had fresh, clean water in it, and he forced small amounts down the sick boy's throat. Eventually he lit the fireplace, and set the boy down on a table closer to the warmth of the fire. "What are you doing?" Sendro asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend's sudden acts of generosity. "This isn't a hospital, and much less a place for children."

"He's sick!" Pasco mildly shouted, inspecting the boy. He then placed a blanket over the boy. He looked his dear friends in the eyes. "Why are you here?"

Sendro told Pasco the whole story. The other members of the group left a while ago, when they heard that it was going to be a thunderstorm. Sendro decided to stay for a little while longer, as he was about to finish the novel he was reading. By the time he was done, however, the storm kicked in full force and he'd been waiting it out. Pasco shook his head disapprovingly, but Sendro paid no attention to the act. Instead, he spoke, "why did you bring these kids here?"

"Did you see the storm outside?" Pasco retorted, "they'll get sick like this one!"

"This is our home. Not their's. We are not a charity," Sendro responded, "they'll have to leave once the storm subsides." Pasco nodded, and glanced at the sick boy. Eyes of a dying boy.

"But the sick boy stays with us until he gets better. Mind you, that may be hours, days, weeks, perhaps months. But I'm not going to let him die."

Pasco's act of kindness had somewhat moved Sendro. The kids seemed unfazed by Sendro's harsh decision, and accepted it immediately. He eyed at the sick boy, and the man doing everything he can to save the oprhan. "He's sick," Pasco announced, holding the boy's rotten finger, "his right hand's ring finger has to come off to prevent the infection from spreading." After hearing that, a number of the children, especially the five girls among the thirteen orphans, cringed. Sendro decided to help out, and tried to force the orphans to turn their head to avoid watching the amputation.

Sendro's attempt was mostly successful, but one of the boys continued to look at the sight. "Look away, boy." Tian's brother did no such thing. He couldn't look away, no matter how much he wanted to. Sendro placed his hand on the boy's head, and attempted to turn the boy away. However, Tian's brother resisted.

In front of him, a stranger brought all of them in to this dark place. Now that stranger held his older brother on a table, mere feet from a raging fire. The stranger held up a sharp knife and placed it above his brother's infected finger. The boy wanted to look away. But he couldn't. Instead, he watched. With one swing, the stranger brought down his knife on his brother's finger, and both brothers let out cries.

"No!"

* * *

**~End Prologue~**

* * *

That's a small taste of this story, and largely sets the mood and atmosphere for this story: dark, gritty, and morally ambiguous. Neither Link nor Zelda actually made appearances, but will do so next chapter.

An appropriate song to sum up this story is this (search it up on Youtube): Zack Hemsey - "Facing Demons"

If you liked this, or my style of writing, I'd recommend you skim through my other story, _The King's Last Words_. It's essentially a giant battle where the whole of Hyrule wages war against Princess Zelda. Admittedly, the beginning chapters aren't too good, but the writing, dialogue, and story gets better as time goes on.

Please review! I'd love your opinion about this.


	2. Chapters 1 & 2

Author's Notes:

This chapter is where you'll be introduced to Link, and a few other characters. I think that the entire story will be done in the point of views of two characters. One of them is Link, and another one is an original character.

Personally, I think that this story reads best in the 3/4 format. But, that's just me.

The more I write this story, the more I like to write about it. I'm fascinated by the characters, and the scenarios that they appear in. And of course, reviews really help fire me up to write the next chapter. I'd love to hear your opinion on this story. Is it good, bad, or "meh?"

I do wonder, while I was writing this chapter, whether I was straying away from the Zelda universe a little too much. This story is AU (alternate universe), but not in the sense where Link, Zelda, Vaati, and the entire crew are high school students who sign up for the school musical, where Zelda and Link fall in love. Instead, it does take place in the same time frame, but it relies quite heavily on original characters, but some familiar faces will appear as well.

* * *

**~New Dawn~**

* * *

**Link**

"Stay quiet," I said to the hay that lied in the wagon that trailed behind me and my horse, Epona. There was no response; just as I hoped for. But I knew that at the bottom of the haystack, a girl, no older than twelve was crouching.. _She's a fugitive,_ I thought to myself. She has traitor's blood. Only a fortnight ago, her father had killed a wine merchant for money. His face has been recognized, and the Hylian Guards were searching for the daughter. Her uncle was paying good money to get her out of the city. Enough to make a man risk his life for it. For me, it will be enough to make the trip worthwhile.

Under the tyrant, Princess Zelda, anybody direct descendants of criminals were equally responsible for the crime. _Perhaps it was to ward off fathers who were thinking of crime, _I had always told myself. _Perhaps she just wants to see the world burn. _My Father had always told me about people like that. Zelda might just be one of them.

"Are we there yet?" The girl asked. I gave a sharp glare; I know she can see me. Immediately, she quieted. And at a good time, as well. We were approaching the gates of the city walls. Two centuries ago, a plague spread across the Desertlands. Immediately a wall was built in Hyrule Castle Town to keep the infection from reaching us. Now, despite the many sieges that this goddamn city had to endure, the walls still stand. And four gates to get in - or out, in this case - of the city. Two guards stood at the West Gate (nicknamed the Mud Gate) to check the items of travelers.

If an item was brought from another kingdom, it was taxed. Of course, all that I had was my horse, a wagon behind me, and a stack of hay. At least, that's what I'll tell the guard. A couple had finally passed by the guard without much hurry. Now it was my turn. I actually got off my horse, within arm's distance of the other guard. He did not seem to mind, however. If I were him, I would be uncomfortable.

"What is your business here?"_  
_

I shrugged. "I'm supposed to bring this hay to a mill in the Mudlands. It was grown down south of here, in Ordon-" I said, but stopped. He approached the wagon. I looked around; the other guard was occupied with somebody trying to enter the city, but nobody else was watching. "If you value your life, you'll let me pass," I hissed, holding a knife to his throat. Of course, I had no intention to kill him. His death won't mean anything, and it will just get my hands dirty. I gripped his chest with my spare hand.

"Go," he whispered. He wasn't trying to resist. _Good boy_, I thought to myself.

My knife was close to being put back in its sheath, and the guard relaxed himself. In an instant, I held it close to his throat again. But this time, with my other hand, I held his neck. "You will speak to no one." He nodded. "I _will_ know if you do. And I'll find you."

"Go," the guard repeated. This time, I did sheath my knife, and saddled myself upon Epona once again. "And what's your name?"

_He's got some guts to ask me that. Did he already forget that I have a knife?_ I turned around, the sun bright in my eyes. "My name," I began, my words as cold as ice. "My name is none of your concern." The guard quieted. "I'll be on my way now."

Beyond the Mud Gate was open fields - and open game. There were no laws upheld. Often, in the day, a band known as the Brotherhood of Lions roamed the countryside, upholding peace. In the night, bandits ran amuck. They typically targetted the larger carriages, led by slower animals, such as oxen. If one was lucky, they would be spared during an attack. Of course, most travellers were not lucky.

"Get out of the hay," I told the girl when all of the other carriages and adventurers were out of site. "You'll ride behind me." She obeyed, silent. I took off the braces connecting Epona to the wagon, and left the hay right there. _It'll be a nice surprise for anybody following us._ I would not miss it anyways. The summer had been bountiful, and hay was cheap. Well, cheap for me. Some of the peasants might go through long trials for so much hay, even though that meant they would have to find a grain mill to use the flour.

There was a very, very good reason the Mudlands were called that. There were few patches of green. Most of the earth was wet and squishy, or made of rocks. Of course, a small forest appeared now and then, but that usually meant a river was nearby. And where I'm going is certainly not a forest. I simply focused on making my way through the small roads, paved in rocks. "Thanks," the girl said, interrupting my concentration. "I know you're getting paid for this, but I just want to say thanks."

I did not look back. "Never, _ever_ grow attached to something," Father had always told me. He'd always whisper in my ears, "because, one day, you'll lose it." Ever since Mom had died, I knew he was right. I took his words to heart, because they were true.

I did not turn to face her. And she remained silent. "This is business," I simply said, keeping my face forward. I made a turn to my left. "I'm not your friend; I'll tell you that now." _I've smuggled so many things in and out of Hyrule Castle Town. Yet I don't think I've ever smuggled a person._

The road winded down a forest, so naturally, that was the way I took. I know where to go, but I've never been through these roads myself. Yet, I knew I was close. As we entered the forest, a cleaner air was about. _And thank the Goddesses for that. My nose was becoming runny from the dirt and mud outside. _"He lives just outside of a forest," the girl told me. But I pretended not to hear.

Epona instinctively stopped. Behind one of the trees sprawling outside of the road, a man came around, clutching at his chest. It could only look like blood. His clothes were in rags, his brown hair a mess. He stood there, right in Epona's path. There was quite a distance between us and the man, but he walked forward, step by step, clutching his wound. "Help me!" He shouted.

"Hold on tight to me, girl," I told the girl behind me.

"Are we going to help him? That wound looks bad..." she whispered. _She must know I have medical supplies on me._ _Or perhaps I'm just paranoid._

I shook my head, and gave a smile. "He's not even hurt," I told her. _I've seen this far too many times_. That much, I would be okay with telling her. But I'd never tell the girl that I was on the other side of this. With a sudden shout from me, Epona started to storm forwards, about to trample the man. He sneered, and pulled out a blade. And suddenly, we were hit by a barrage of arrows from all directions just before Epona stomped on the man. All of the arrows missed wildly, but one must have hit Epona's leg, because she hit the ground. And we were thrown off the saddle.

I got up. _Stupid_, I told myself. _Why would I enter a forest? They're crawling with bandits..._ The fact that they are attacking a man, a girl, and a horse means that they don't want riches. Otherwise they would have waited for a carriage to pass by. "Get behind me," I told the girl. She was panting, scared. I felt the sheath for my sword - gone. _It's at home_, a voice rang in my head. Instead, I held up the blade. Perhaps a dozen bandits appeared from the trees. Some carried bows, and arrows in their quivers. Most, however, had swords. "Stay back!" I shouted.

"Why, when you see somebody gettin' hurt, you best be helpin' them," the man sneered. There was no wound, just some red dye where he clutched at his chest.

_It's either him or me,_ I decided. _And today is not my day to die._ The blade slashed through the air - and narrowly missed the man's stomach before he could react. Surprise on his face, perhaps because he could sense that I knew my way with a dagger. "Turn around," I told the girl. But somehow I knew that she would not look away. Instead, I kept my glare up against the bandit. The others simply watched back. Some drew their bows, but I knew they would not shoot... yet. I cracked a smile. I could see uncertainty in my opponent's eyes. At least I have that advantage.

The man charged at me with the blade upheld. I dodged the first swing and stopped his second one with a kick to his knee. The weight of my kick sent him stumbling backwards, clearly not expecting it. Yet I held my dagger pointed at him. A second arc of iron came towards me, faster than I could react. But the Goddesses were kind - the tip of the edged blade missed my stomach by a few centimeters. I swung the small dagger at him, but hesitated at the last second, as he drew he blade up once more. The man was tall, no doubt, but his blade was too heavy for his frame. _That's his weakness,_ I decided.

In the darkness of the forest (despite it being day), a blinding light tailed towards me, but this time, I was ready. I parried to my left as his blade struck downwards, but only hit dirt. I gave a kick to the man, making him stagger backwards. His grip on the blade loosened, but not enough to free itself from his clutch. My dagger found its way into his stomach as he attempted to prepare for another strike. His face flushed a shade of white I had not been familiar with. "Turn around," I repeated to the girl. But I did not care to actually check if she was looking my direction at all. No doubt the other bandits were too busy watching me instead.

I almost felt sorry for the bandit, sorry enough to give him a quick and painless death. _But he wouldn't have done that to me_. And so, I took my dagger out of his stomach, still red of his insides, and inserted it a dozen centimeters upwards, into his chest. He stumbled backwards, the grip on his sword having loosened, and it fell to the ground. I left my dagger where it stood, and took his sword in my hand instead. Unlike him, I could wield it._  
_

Half a dozen arrows went off against me, all landing into my body. I cursed profanities; some had hit flesh. But I'm also fortunate that I'm wearing chainmail, which absorbed the impact. I pulled one out of my shoulder - that one hit flesh. I let out a cry of pain as it came out of its resting place. But I watched as the six swordsmen came at me, all from different angles. "Give up," one of them said. "You're to die anyways."

And I knew that they were right. But I brushed a confident smile. "Today is not my day to die." My sword swung fast and true; it cut through that man's stomach. I charged at him, largely to avoid the thrusts that came at my original position. But then came more arrows. Most were shot out of panic, and missed, except one, that brushed against my knee. "Goddamn it!" I cursed. _  
_

Another bandit charged at me, his swords striking above his head. I met his force with my own strength. And clearly, I was stronger, because his blade was sent back... but not far enough to knock the sword out of his hands. In a split second, I sidestepped to my left, bringing my sword down and into his stomach. Before I knew it, one of the archers gave a kick to my back, and I staggered forward. My sword met his shoulder; the bite was cold and red. And before the other bandits, disorganized and clumsy, could march on me, I sliced another archer. The remaining four backed away in fear, and one began to run out of the woods completely.

"Ahh!" A scream had erupted behind me. I turned to see a man charging at me, his sword high above. _These men are so bad at fighting, it's unbelievable._ A simple parry and I was at his side before he could react. He cried out as my sword found its way into his sides. The archers all ran away. _Good choice._ But the three bandits with swords remained. One thrust his sword at me, and I met his force with a downward thrust. Another came at my sides, so I backed up. Backing, backing... my back hit a tree, and I was cornered. _Now what?_

"Stay back!" I yelled. But they continued to advance on me. I sighed; perhaps it is my day to die. I glanced at the girl, she was staring from the other side of the road, petrified. I drew out my sword, but I knew it was no use.

"Argh!" One of them cried out. From his stomach, a blade came out, then retreated. The other two turned around, and another bandit received a blade to the stomach. I quickly reacted, and killed the third with a single arc. As the bodies fell down, there stood a man, bald, and smiling. He appeared forty, or perhaps forty-five. The man held out a hand, and I kept my glare - and guard- up. I cautiously stretched my own hand out, while my left hand held onto the blade I had picked up. He only smiled.

"I'm her uncle," he quipped, "and that's my home." He pointed to a small cottage, just stretching beyond the trees of the forest. "I have the money in there, if you may." I nodded. Step by step, I walked alongside him, and in a moment, the girl also followed suit. "My name is Brynden, by the way. My niece's name is Elia."

_I don't recall asking for your name_. But I would not dare say that out loud. As my father had always said, "make snide comments _after_ you've taken their money." So I remained quiet, and just nodded. I turned around for a moment, and just as I had hoped, Epona seemed okay, and stood up.

His cottage was purely wood - finely crafted wood, but still wood. A single door hung on the hinge, and a glass window beside it. And just as he had said, a cotton sack was placed on a table, filled with rupees. I placed my hand inside of it. "Count it for yourself, if you want," he said. But I did not care if he was scamming me. The silver and the gold and the red and the blue rupees all seemed like they amounted to three thousand in total. Even two thousand would have been a bargain.

"It's all there?" Brynden asked. I turned my head and nodded. My hands tied the bag, and I stood up. "Pleasure doing business with you." I nodded silently, just attempting to leave before night hits. By then, it would not be safe on the road. And just before I was about to leave, he stepped in front of the door. "How about a coffee - as a thank you?"

"No thank you," I quipped. "I've got to be on my way." Brynden nodded, and the girl only stared. Somehow I felt like I've seen her before... the tanned skin and blond flowing hair should be an indicator. But no matter; I don't remember most clients I work for, unless they're the big shots. The bald man moved out of the way, and I waved one last time. The sun was setting. But this time, I have a blade. But as I walked, I felt a sharp pain in my right knee, where the arrow hit. I limped, step by step.

Upon seeing this, Brynden offered to keep me in the house as a guest, and serve me coffee. I immediately refused both of his offers, and particularly worried with how hard he was trying to serve me coffee. _Is he trying to poison me?_ "I understand you have good intentions," I had told him, "but you do not know just how suspicious that looks to somebody in my field." And so, with the rupees in a pouch of mine, and a blade in my hand, I set off, riding until Brynden's home appeared as nothing more than a shadow lost in the forest.

* * *

**Jaylos  
**

Through the door came the soft sound of a harp, playing a tune too familiar to forget. _The Knight of Golden Hair._ Hyrule Castle's thick walls muffled the sounds to my ears, but the voice came clearly, no doubt it was entertaining the guests downstairs, where the lords and ladies across the kingdom gathered for the New Dawn: a beginning of a new year. And it was only fitting that I should be celebrating downstairs with them; today was the day that I became Hyrule Castle's Master of the Law. A prestigious title, yes, but it only comes with stress, and so much work that I can't afford to wait until tomorrow.

And yet I longed to join the party, to laugh, chat, and dance. _But I have work. _The old Master of the Law retired at a most inopportune moment, where loose ends need to be tied. The current system of bringing citizens into Hyrule Castle and letting them out was a mess. Guards could be bribed and it was not common for a sole traveller to sneak past the guards while they occupied themselves with other people. _I'll have to work with the Master of the Guard for this._ He was the person who managed the Hylian Guards.

And what I found surprising, earlier in the day, was that the Master of the Guard was not a he, but a she, rather. I seem to recall her name being Impa Synth. She was diligent, hard-working, and like me, had a true passion for advancing the city into a new era. Impa had actually taken the time to visit me in the morning, something the other members of the Council did not do. But I take that as a sign that they also work just as hard as her. _Are they at the party?_

No matter; my office is spacious, books of all sorts lined up the shelves in the room, and I intend to make a name for myself. _Janos Greenfield. The world will remember me. _Normally, I could see a chandelier hanging from the ceiling when the door to my office is open. However, I kept it closed, largely because I wanted to drown out the merriment happening below me. I picked up the first document that laid on my desk. It was clearly meant for the former Master of the Law, but I doubt it was anything important. And so, I opened the envelope. It was a case on a serial killer. Within the past week, two deaths were killed, and witnesses claimed similar features between the killers...

"Welcome, Jaylos," a plump, tall man gave a smile as he entered the office. He eyed the books, and his smile diminished when he saw the document in front of me. The man was not in his prime physical condition, to say the least, and he had balded as well. Yet his smile was warm. "I trust that the old Master of the Law has warmed up the seat for you?"

I nodded, not sure of what to expect. I had never seen him before, although he seemed to know me. And instantly, three other people appeared behind him, each of them finely dressed in the finest materials their salary has to offer. Except for one of them, who still wore the armor. Of the four of them, I recognized Impa, leading me to believe that the other three were members of the Council. "You are-"

"Markis, my lord," the plump man smiled. _Just as I thought._ I had heard rumours of the Master of the Peace being a rather large man, but mainly in his width. The armored individual dwarfed him in size. Markis' hands were in his sleeve. "We are the Council, and are incredibly excited to bring you with us. I believe a more... proper, greeting is in order, no?"

"Indeed," one of them replied immediately, in the voice of a fox. She was slender; a beauty that many men would love to proclaim as theirs. Her hair was of a raven black, and eyes that were as blue as the ocean. I could not help but stare. Eventually, she did cough, and that brought me back to reality. I did mildly flush, although I doubt any of the others noticed. "My name is Gyla. I'm the Master of the Treasury." Gyla stretched out her hand, and shook mine.

Impa said a few things to the others, but I did not care listen. Instead, I focused on the man in the armour. He towered above everybody else in the room, perhaps at seven feet. "Jaylos," Markis said. "Come; your work will still be there tomorrow. Tonight, we shall feast, in toast to a good year." I nodded. In toast to a good year.

I hesitantly stood up from my chair, and placed the documents back in the envelope. The other four members of the Council had already left downstairs, while the night was still young. Yet here I was, planning on doing work on the happiest day of the year. And so, I headed downstairs as well, to the large hall, brimming with food on either side of it. There was bread and shrimp, and bass and chicken, and other delicacies only the richest could afford. In the middle of the large room was a fountain, and in front of it, a harp and its player.

Men and women alike conversed in the halls. Some danced, others laughed... I should be a part of that as well. Nonchalantly, I made my way to the shrimp, where the armoured man stood, as if he were a statue. "I presume that you are the Master of the Army?"

He simply nodded.

I sighed, as I doubted I could invoke a reaction out of him. Instead, I was given a plate of shrimp, with sauce drizzled over it. The girl serving shrimp was only one of dozens who were running around, providing the highborn men and ladies with food through the night.

_The Crown spared no expense_, I thought to myself. New rugs were placed on the floor, of intricate red and yellow colours. Even the walls were repainted a week prior, even though they were in perfectly good condition a year prior, which was the last time I visited Hyrule Castle. I used to work in Kakariko's Council, as the Master of the Laws there. Being on Hyrule Castle's Council was a step up, and one that I had always dreamed of, but never thought possible, until now. I intend to make a name for myself. The world will remember me forever.

And tonight is the first night of my duty. Hyrule Castle Town is my new home, and I'll do everything in my power to better it.

"I am quite... adept at reading the facial expressions of other people," a familiar voice said, coming behind me. I turned to face Markis. "All of us truly want to make a difference in this world. Especially in the beginning." His smile turned into a sad frown. "But I'm afraid that your efforts... will turn futile. The king that Hyrule needs is dead, his son is popular for his cruelness, to say the least. Oh, you must pardon me. This is not the way I should be speaking about the new King."

I did not mind; it is what is it. Armon is our new King, but an awful one at that. New spreads far and wide of his cruelty, and incapability as a leader. "It's fine," I told Markis. "On any other day, yes, it may be considered treason for the Council to speak negatively of the Crown." I gave a sly smile, "but today, we are not working as the Council. You said it yourself."

"You will be quite... a positive addition to the Council, I am sure of it. You blend in just fine. As I was saying, the King is cruel and unjust. His older sister, Zelda, is the Regent. However, she seems to pick up his traits. They say the worst children are the worst adults. The King holds true to that saying. The girl, however, was as innocent and sweet as a child could be. Yet now, she too remains cruel."

"Perhaps the burden of growing up left her bitter. Perhaps it is a phase," I suggested.

"Perhaps," he repeated. "Or perhaps she is scared of letting the country burn, and refuses to allow change. There are some who want to see the the world burn, and some who want to save it. She may want to save it, but she is afraid of making a mistake." Markis paused. "That's my thoughts anyways. And we may speak of this no more," he immediately added, his face darkening. "There are many men in this room who would gladly sell our conversation to the Regent for a price. And she herself is here as well. Let us move the conversation to another aspect, no?"

I once again glanced over my shoulder to see Gyla converse with Impa. Markis only smiled at me. "Many men are infatuated with her," the plump man said to me.

"Are you?"

He shook his head immediately. "No, no. She is quite young, twelve years younger than me. And... I never was fond of age distances when it comes to romance. She is young. And you are young. But too often does that lead people to believe that the same age leads to a good match. I've seen it too many times. But I digress," Markis gave a faint smile. "The more important reason that I do not conform myself with women is because I have a duty. A job. And a significant other simply takes too much away from my job."

Although his excuses are quite good, I did not buy it fully. _Either Markis is telling the whole truth, or he is a dangerous liar._ "And if you avoid such distractions, why would you take the time off for such a menial party?"

"This 'menial party' takes up one day of the year. A significant other might take up more of my time than that. Any other questions you'd like to ask? Or are you done questioning my honesty?"

I flushed, and it was rather obvious. _Your fault for coming off so suspicious. _But regardless, I was done with his games. And so, I took a step closer to him. He may have stood taller than me, but at this moment, I looked him in the eyes. "Threaten me again, and I will throw you out to the ocean."

Markis smiled as I spoke. He just shook his head, back, forth, back, forth... "The waves sink ships, the storms cast overhead, the big fish eat the little fish, and I... I keep on paddling. I have been paddling longer than I can remember, keeping myself afloat, while everything around me is swallowed by waves or eaten by fish bigger than themselves. Welcome to Hyrule Castle. Perhaps you can forgive me, for my... experiments. My duty revolves around information. The Master of the Army controls Hyrule's militia, you control the laws... I only have my wits."

I nodded. _I'm not stupid. _He had been attempting to play me as a fool this entire time. The whole conversation was him trying to piece together my personality, motives, ambitions, and other things... but what does he need that for?

I should have stopped talking right after he mentioned the King's incapability. Now he knows that I do not blindly follow the Crown. And he can use this information against me. Of course, I can use this information against him as well. But who would people believe? No doubt they would believe Markis before me; the man has already earned the trust of many men, men who do not observe his every move. Perhaps I should have stayed quiet to avoid his attention. A sudden wave of regret swept over me.

Markis was now talking and laughing with Impa and Gyla, although Impa did not seem to laugh. In fact, she did not appear to be enjoying the party at all. _Neither am I. _But while I am here, I might as well become more acquainted with the other members of the Council. Starting with the Master of the Army, who I referred to as the man in armour up until now. I intend to have a name for him. And just as I had expected, he was still there, right where I last saw him.

"You are the Master of the Army, correct? Sorry for asking again, but I just wanted assurances," I lightly laughed. He slowly nodded, but it was difficult to see his head move at all due to the heavy armour he wore on his body, including a full helmet with a single slit for seeing. "I don't recall having a name for you, and please, forgive, because I seem to have forgotten."

Then, the impossible - no, improbably happened: he spoke. His voice was gruff, unlike Markis' singsong voice, or my voice, which I perceive as perfectly average. "I didn't give you a name the first time we met," he said, his voice deep, and words as cold as ice. "My name is Thylo Moore."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Thylo." I smiled, and stretched a hand, waiting to shake his. However, he remained motionless. "It is quite hot in here, I would say. If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear a helmet?"

Thylo did not answer. Instead, he removed the helmet. I cringed at the sight of a scar that lined up across his face, and just missed his left eyeball by a hair. "_That's_ why I wear a helmet."

"And why the armour, then?"

"It'll look pretty damn stupid if I wore an iron helmet and no armour to go with it. I kill, buddy," Thylo immediately said, possibly to scare. However, it proved to him as not being effective, because I did not do so much as move a hair. "Well, I used to kill. Now I train others to kill. That's what the Master of the Army does. Pleased to meet you, _my lord_," he said, gritting at the final two words.

"I'm no lord, merely a public servant," I immediately answered.

"It doesn't matter whether you own land or not, kid. All members of Hyrule Castle's Council are called lords," the man said, and walked forward to take a shrimp. Even though his hand was completely armoured, he did not let go of it. "Except me," Thylo sadistically smiled, "I'm no lord. You're thinking the same thing as well, aren't you?"

Already I grew tired of this conversation, and Thylo's attitude. Between his outward rudeness and Markis' games, the night left a sour taste in my mouth. Perhaps the group is more professional when they are working. _Perhaps. _I glared at Thylo again. "Do you think you scare me?"

"Listen, kid," he retorted, towering above me, his voice a growl. "I control every sword in the entire kingdom. And I myself tower above everybody I've ever seen. If you think you can come in here, demand my respect because you can read a damn piece of paper and write a letter, then you've got another thing coming."

I shook my head. "You don't scare me. You're filled with lies and empty threats, and you know it." My voice became louder. _I should stop now._ But I did not. "It's people like you who ruin everything for the majority, you know that?"

I expected a hundred things at this point. Somebody might appear behind me, and drag me off, or the same could happen to Thylo. Perhaps he would pull a blade on me. But, out of everything, he began to laugh. _What?_

"I may be a _little _drunk, just a heads up," he said. "But you've got guts, kid. I'll give you that. We're good?" He asked, stretching out his hand. I cautiously took it, and shook his hand.

The hall remained silent after that. Some people had been silent, watching the two of us nearly break into a fight. The silence passed on to others, who in turn, watched the argument. But when they realized no such fight was to happen, they once again conversed among themselves. I myself simply talked to Impa. However, midnight struck, as a loud bell struck in the clock tower just outside of the castle. It seemed like the entire city erupted into cheer simultaneously. Moments afterwards, Princess Zelda, the Regent of Hyrule Castle, appeared herself to the hall.

Some bowed in respect. I did not, however, and neither did Thylo, Gyla, or Markis. The Princess did not seem to mind, however. _It's strange. _I expected her to be carried in a small carriage by men the size of Thylo, the carriage itself made of the strongest velvet available. Instead, she appeared on foot, with no guards.

"The celebration for the New Dawn has come to an end," she announced. "But, of course, you may stay as long as you like. Food will still be served for the next hour, and I ask of you to take as much as you can. Of course, anything remaining will be thrown out."

"Why not feed the homeless children with the extra food?" I thought to myself. And instantly, several dozen eyes laid upon me, including Princess Zelda's.

_Damn_.

Did I really say that out loud? I instantly flushed, and some people started to snicker, others talked quietly. The Princess Zelda, Regent of Hyrule Castle, simply looked blank, however. "I beg your pardon?" She asked.

_My thoughts are out there now. Can't take them back without sounding even more stupid._ "Y-yes," I said, stammering. "There are many children starving in the streets, and the food we provide can help them immensely, Your Grace."

She shook her head. "And if we feed them today, they will ask for food tomorrow. We will not have the food tomorrow. And then, they will riot. We cannot afford that, can we?"

_Lies._

"I suppose not. Thank you for enlightening me. Your wisdom is unmatched, Your Grace," I said, drone, as if I was taught to say these things. Some people laughed, other people smiled, but nevertheless, I felt embarrassed, at the minimum.

"But thank you for the idea. I hope to continue to earn your trust... pardons, but what is your name? I cannot recall you," Princess Zelda asked.

"I am Jaylos Greenfield, Hyrule Castle's new Master of the Law," I said. Instantly, the smug smiles on people's faces vanished. _That's right; I'm not the court fool. I'm more important than the lot of you._ Of course, that, I remembered not to say out loud. But this time, I was the one with a smug smile upon my face. Because, at that moment, I realized that I had the potential to be feared. But, I must remain humble. Lest I become mad with power.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Lord Jaylos," she said. I nodded. "May you prosper as the new Master of the Law. That is a demanding position, I must warn you, but you seem to have the drive for it. I thank you for the services you have done thus far, and will do in the future."

"I don't know whether to compliment you on questioning the Princess' commands out loud, or berate you for the textbook apology you gave afterwards," Thylo whispered to me. I nudged him to remain quiet.

Princess Zelda clearly noticed, and spoke, "Lord Thylo, do you have anything to add?"

The burly man only smiled. "Of course I have something to add; I always have something to add. But I'd best keep my mouth shut, Your Grace."

She seemed to enjoy his crude sense of humour, judging by her laughter. And shortly afterwards, she left, and so did half of the guests. _They must have gotten what they wanted, which is the free food._ But I stayed, and so did Thylo. "I've answered every question you've had for me," Thylo eventually said as we walked, watching the servants clean up the hall. "What's your goal of being here? Princess Zelda said that the Master of the Law is a demanding position. And it is true. The last Master left because of the workload. So why are you so eager for it?"

I paused. Truth be told, I never asked myself that particular question. Sure, I've asked myself hundreds of questions that are similar, but why would I go through nights without sleep? What do I want to do so badly that I would accept this job? Then the answer dawned upon me.

I stopped walking, and Thylo stopped as well. I turned to face him, and looked the larger man in the eyes. "I am the hero that Hyrule Castle Town needs. I intend to fix the city of its mistakes. Make a name for myself." I paused. "I intend to do justice."

* * *

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sometimes, I did worry that this story strayed away from the Zelda universe. The whole concept of the Council is completely original (I think?), but Zelda's little brother is apparently factual, but no personality has been given to him. Darn, I didn't include him in this chapter. Oh well.

As I was saying, this seems a little too AU for my liking. But there are some familiar faces (Zelda, Link, and Impa, although Impa hasn't really been seen in detail yet), and in time, more characters will appear, including Rusl, Colin (I hope), and a characterization of Tetra. I do feel kind of bad for not sticking to the source material as much as I should have, but whatever.

Another problem that I have is that I'm not sure where I'm going with the POV characters. Of course, Link will always be a POV character, but I don't want Zelda to be one, as that ruins the mystery behind her, in my opinion. But what I'm thinking of doing is alternating the POV characters between all of the Council members. This chapter, the Council member that you saw the story from was Jaylos. Next chapter might be from the POV of Thylo, for instance. It will be interesting to see how the Council members view each other, instead of how Jaylos views each of them. But at the same time, it ruins the mystery of people like Markis, who I really want to keep as a mysterious person at the same time. I'd love to hear about your opinion on which way I should take: dynamic (ever-changing) POV characters, or the same POV characters the entire story.

I also did try fairly hard to breathe life into these characters, but I'm afraid that that's one of my weaknesses. However, I think I did justice in portraying Link and Jaylos. In this version, Link is rude, unyielding, and lacks passion, which are traits that really lend themselves to strong character development as the story progresses onward. I did not talk as much about Link's history as I would have liked, largely because that's for another scene starring Link, that I did not write because this chapter is a little too long as it is. The other character is my OC, Jaylos. He's a man of honour, and more of a stupid honour than anything else, where he says some regretful things without thinking when other people insult him. But at the same time, he is highly competent. Jaylos is incredibly idealistic, which is a trait that is usually found in antagonists, which, in my mind, makes him unique. He strongly believes in doing the right thing, and that he is the one who will save a declining Hyrule.

The first scene starring Link may seem fairly useless, but it does have some importance. Elia, the fugitive girl Link smuggled out of Hyrule Castle will have some importance, and be instrumental in changing who Link is.

As of this chapter, there are two separate stories. There is the one of Jaylos and his crusade for justice, and one about Link's illegal operations. These stories will entwine, probably starting next chapter. And the scene discussed in the prologue does have importance, mind you. Three major characters will appear from it, during Link's scene next chapter.

That was quite a long author's note, but I think I'm done. And the fact that you've made it this far means that you're probably interested in this story, so I'd love for your feedback.

Stay awesome!

* * *

**Perpetual Darkness Document 001:  
Hylian Geography  
**

Hyrule is divided into four regions: the Mudlands (to the west of Hyrule Castle Town), the Highlands (north of Hyrule Castle Town), the Desertlands (east of Hyrule Castle Town), and the Forestlands (to the south). Beyond the Mudlands is a range of mountains, known as the Yori-Amas. Farther west is Termina. The Yori-Amas include Snowpeak and Goron Mountain, among other major mountains.

**Perpetual Darkness Document 002:  
Hyrule Castle's Court**

There are five positions in Hyrule Castle's court, who look after the entire kingdom. Firstly, there is the king. The King of Hyrule is usually oldest male in the family. However, the King may not be of age, and so, there is a regent who does the King's job for him. In this case, the Regent is Princess Zelda, the King's older sister. Under the King and Regent are five positions of the Council, who operate the kingdom in the name of the King. Firstly, the Master of the Laws is the one who creates new laws, most passing through the king, or in this story, the regent. Secondly, there is the Master of the Guards, who oversees the Hylian Guards (who are essentially the police). Thirdly, there is the Master of the Treasury, who keeps Hyrule Castle Town out of the red in a financial standpoint. Fourthly, there is the Master of Piece, who handles international affairs. Finally, there is the Master of the Army, who watches over the entire kingdom's army.

King: Armon  
Regent: Zelda  
Master of the Law: Jaylos Greenfield  
Master of the Guard: Impa Synth  
Master of the Treasury: Gyla Nonsen  
Master of the Peace: Markis Halbert  
Master of the Army: Thylo Moore


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

Author's Notes:

Chapter three!

I'm kind of flattered that you think that I thought this all the way through, haha. I actually did not plan this all the way through, but with this story, I wanted to create a new universe that is similar to the one in Zelda games, but with differences. I doubt that this story will be the victim of writer's block, so expect somewhat frequent updates, especially in August.

I want to create characters that are somewhat believable, so they are all victims to having flaws, just like you, or I. Of course, Link is quite rude and hostile towards others. Jaylos is somewhat arrogant, but he has the drive to make Hyrule a better place at the same time. I don't want to have too many characters, but rather, create meaningful bonds between a few of them.

I think that I'm going to keep Link and Jaylos as the main characters. This story, as a whole, is about their adventures.

* * *

**~Two Decades~**

* * *

**Link**

Three days had passed since I was attacked by a dozen bandits in the forests contained within the Mudlands. And with the money I earned, I intend to buy a new sword; the old one has lost its sheen. But what I find amazing is that I had not touched the money for three whole days.

My apartment was reasonably luxurious compared to what the average resident of Hyrule Castle Town had, but quite modest compared to how much money I actually made. But if I took anything better, people would be suspicious; the assistant to the Commander of the Forest Gate was not a particularly demanding position. By some of the men who work under me, I'm often referred to as "coffee boy." _If only they knew about my night job..._

I left my apartment locked, as always, and proceeded out the front door. My home is 29 _Scizel_ Street. _Scizel_ is Old Hylian for "Heaven", which is fairly contradictory to how the street actually looks. It's run-down, unsightly, and I try to avoid being here whenever possible. "Man up, it's a nice place," Father had always told me. In response, I always asked him why he'd never lived with me, but with the man he had rescued in a storm many years ago. "That's my choice," Father had said, his words cold as ice, and final, because he refused to speak about it any longer.

Only a few blocks away was the blacksmith from whom I normally purchased armor from. She was blue-collared, and developed arms like the average soldier, after years of forming steel and iron to make weapons. "I'm not the best blacksmith in the city," she'd once told me, "but I'm glad you give me a shot, Master Link." But I'm not a master of any kind. I've accepted what I am a long time ago.

Of course, she was still there, crafting a blade. She finely chiseled the hilt, making intricate patterns of dragons on it. _Perhaps it's her way of being artistic. _I approached her, and placed the bag I was holding in my right hand onto the desk as I entered her shop. Three thousand rupees weighed quite a bit. Even inside, the constant laughter of children running and adults gossiping could be heard pretty clearly. "Mornin', Link."

"More like afternoon, no?"

This earned a slight chuckle for her. "If it is afternoon then I've been working too hard. I _should _have been counting the minutes until lunch. But how may I help you? Sword, perhaps?" She said, eyeing the leather sack on her table. "How much do you got in there?"

"Three thousand." She whistled enviously, and I grinned. "I'm looking for a sword. Got anything?" _Of course she has something. She always has something._ Especially at the price point I'm setting. The blacksmith nodded, and left the entrance to a private room, probably to look for a sword that suits me.

One reason I go to her is because she actually gets work done, unlike most women in such fields, who take shortcuts on all of their products and expect people to buy them because there are so few women who work as blacksmiths. I've always hated people who are treated specially because they are a minority. My half-brother, Farrell, is the perfect example of this. Everybody regards him as more than what he is because his hair is of a red colour. People with such hair colours are known as Din-Sai, which means "Child of Din, the Goddess of Fire" in Old Hylian. But according to my father, Farrell had brown hair as a young boy. I personally don't know what to think of him. All I know is that somebody will get him off his high-horse someday, and bring him back to Hyrule's grounds.

"How 'bout this?" She came back, holding a sword made out of finely crafted steel. "Feel it. It feels right, doesn't it?" I held it in my hands, and it did feel quite good. Firm, yet sleek and light. Some men preferred heavier swords. Lighter ones were perfectly fine with me.

"I don't like how the hilt is carved with dragon drawings." I inspected the sword, "replace them with wolves and we've a deal. I'll pay the advertised price."

She pouted. "You don't like my carvings? Whatever; I'll have the wolf on it within a few hours, tops. The weird thing is... you asked for a wolf on the hilt of the last sword you purchased from me. Is it your symbol or something?" I nodded. "Alright, sounds good," the blacksmith took the sword back, and laid it on the table, beside my sack of rupees. "Despite the fine craftsmanship of this sword, I'd let it go for only three thousand rupees. Quite a bargain, if you ask me."

I laughed, and she smiled. I walked up there, "perhaps I'll pay two thousand rupees."

"Two thousand and five hundred."

"I'll pay two thousand," I quipped. She frowned, and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "No more."

"Two thousand and three hundred?"

"I'll pay two thousand. Take it or leave it."

She sighed, "fine, I'll take the money. Y'know, for somebody who just walks around with that much money, you're pretty damn cheap. How do you get this much again?"

"I got a promotion." I lied.

"This is what... the third promotion you've told me about in the last year? Who you working for? I might think of working there myself." I shrugged. The coffee boy to the Commander of the Forest Gate wasn't a particularly popular job when it comes to promotions. _But it puts food on the table._ What I make through smuggling and assassinating is my main source of income. But of course, she doesn't need to know that. "We got a deal?" She asked. I nodded.

About a third of the rupees were returned to me, along with the sack, and I left the shop with a new sword, which fit in perfectly in the sheath that I carry. But I decided not to go home because I have other places to be, mainly the clock tower. I lived my life in three places - at home, at the Forest Gate, and the clock tower, but my real life was at the clock tower. It spanned in the middle of Hyrule Castle Town, taller than every building around it, although a few of the towers in Hyrule Castle's interior dwarfed. But they say that in Clock Town, the clock tower there is twice the size of the one here. _I've got to visit that someday._

Dozens of merchants had lined up their wares at the sides of the building, and hundreds of citizens were buying at any given time. Every day, the streets were becoming more and more crowded. Or perhaps that's just how I see it.

The clock tower had a large wooden door leading inside of it, which was always unlocked, but nobody actually went inside of it - which made it the ideal place for the headquarters for any and all illegal operations in Hyrule Castle Town. I nonchalantly opened up the door and went inside. There were several tables laid out on the first floor - some of the men played cards, others talked, others laughed. Only a few actually meant to do business in the afternoon. As much as I wanted to sleep in, Father had told me to come to the clock tower by now.

But I had different plans. _This is no way for a man to live. _Perhaps today I'd resign permanently, and turn over a new leaf. The attack by bandits three days ago nearly cost me my life, and three thousand rupees was quite a modest payment for that trouble. But nevertheless, for some reason, I still approached the table where Father, Farrell, and Pasco sat. I took the fourth seat.

"'Bout time you showed up," Sendro immediately said. "We were goin' to start without you." I shrugged, but he continued. "Anyways... we've received a job from the King of the Underworld himself." Nobody knows who the King of the Underworld was. All we know is that he's the driving force of all the covert operations we take. They say he's powerful beyond belief... but I have my doubts. "This job will be the biggest one we've done, but it will pay for itself dearly."

"Can't be too big if he's entrusting Link with it," Farrell chuckled. I sneered. _One day, I'd shove a sword through your eye. _Farrell and I always made empty threats like that when we were children. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"Cut it," Father said. "You're both adults; stop acting like children."

Farrell was an orphan, found by Father when the boy was five. _He only has nine fingers. Father never told me why._ He was found twenty-one years ago. I've heard him talk about the story at least a hundred times - by now, I could probably recite it, word by word. The year afterwards, Father met Mom, and I was born. And I - I was only four when mom got sick and died. Desperate for money, he agreed to all of these illegal activities.

_I am Father's true son. Yet he loves Farrell more._

I've grown to accept that truth for what it is. Farrell is six years older, and more capable than me. But I'm still capable. That's why I'm being asked for this assignment. It's flattery, however. I have no interest in this business anymore. _I value my life._

Firelight framed Sendro's face, and he gave the smile that I despised to see - he was the reason that Father could put food on the table, but only if his two sons would work under the bastard. But Farrell and I proved ourselves to be more than gophers - we were the best thieves, smugglers, and killers in the whole city. And Sendro spoke, "this whole business of ours might come to an end soon enough, and we can't let that happen. Laws are becoming tighter, and the Hylian Guards move closer to discovering us to be a whole organization." He sighed, the old man he was, "we've come to far; we've earned too much money on this. We can't stop now."

"I have no intent on continuing," I immediately said. A rather brash choice of words, but this is something I thought of for quite a while. I've decided one thing: I want out. "I don't want to continue all of this smuggling. Every day, Sendro... every day I wonder if I'll die, or get discovered by the police, or get captured. Every day."

Father, Farrell, Sendro... all three just stared at me. Father was surprised; Sendro was disappointed. But Father spoke. "I understand."

I gave a sincere smile, "thank you Father-"

But he continued. "Now I understand the kind of man you are, Link. _My own son._ Sendro fed you as a small child; he fed both of you. And in return, we run errands for him, because he's too old to do it himself. He has something to ask of you, _so do it_!"

"Pasco," Sendro said, "that's enough. Thank you, but I understand Link's situation. And listen," he told me, "the King of the Underworld is paying three million rupees for this mission."_What? That's enough to buy a mansion of gold..._ "Do this mission, and you'll be set for life. You can have a home, family, your kids would be set... sounds nice, doesn't it?"

_It does sound nice... I'm still young enough to start over._ "Just this one job, right? And then I'm free?" Sendro nodded. "Fine; I'm in."

Sendro laughed, "that's what I like to hear. Alright, as I was saying, laws are becoming stricter. Find out why, and stop it." _That's it? _But Sendro sighed. "But we can't afford chaos. Kill if you need to, but your actions cannot lend themselves to a full-scale rebellion by the citizens. Keep yourselves discreet, but make sure this gets done quickly."

"Yourselves?" I asked. "Interesting choice of words..."

"You'll be working with Farrell on this," Sendro said. "To make it quicker. Or you could both work independently, and whoever stops this new movement in making laws tighter first gets all of the money."

"I'm for the second one," Farrell immediately said. He gave me a smug glare. "Link's dead-weight. He'll only slow me down." I only returned his confident smile. For I have one advantage: I already work for Hyrule Castle. I could figure this out infinitely faster than Farrell. He noticed my expression, and frowned, "why are you so happy?"

I shrugged and kept my smile, "because I can't wait to see you fail." Farrell sneered, getting up. He stormed out of the tower.

"Link," Father said right before I got up. "Why do you want to quit?"

I saw no use in lying to him; he is my father, after all. _He looks so much older today than he was the last time I saw him. _"I - I," I wanted the words to flow out of my mouth, but it was only a river that ran dry. "I nearly died three days ago because of the last mission. _All because of three thousand rupees_," I told him, my hands on the table. "My life is _not_ worth three thousand rupees."Slowly, Father nodded. "It would be best if I left by now."

_Perhaps it would be best if I left permanently... _No, three million rupees is too much to forsake. The King of the Underworld always pays his debts.

* * *

**Jaylos**

I gave him a casual smile. "More wine?" I asked. He nodded, and I poured some more for Arkaz Grachen.

Arkaz was Impa's most loyal assistant, and serving just under the Master of the Guard is quite prestigious, in my opinion. _However, he has to go. _By the end of the day, there's no avoiding that fact. Arkaz was a threat to me, Impa, and most importantly, the Crown. Only recently have I discovered that he's been selling secrets to Termina for a fair price. Secrets of national security, such as Hyrule Castle's floor plans, or the militia numbers. And he continues to sell these secrets, including the fact that Hyrule's Master of the Law has switched.

"This is quite fine wine you've got here," Arkaz told me. "Where did you bring it from? Ordon?" He asked. I nodded, and he gave a pleasant smile. "Ah, the flavour dances on my tongue. It must've cost you a fortune, though..."

It _did _cost me a fortune. Ordon's wines were made with incredible quality and prepared better than any other wine on the market. Naturally, they took quite a dip of my pockets, but the cost will be menial in the long-run. "It wasn't much," I lied. "And it's more of a celebration, more than anything else." Of course, Ordon's wine proved rather strong, since he did not notice that I did not have a single drink of it. Instead, I kept on pouring it ever time he asked for more. I continued until I thought that Arkaz was sufficiently drunk enough.

"So - so it's a celebration, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Wh - why me though?" His words were blurred and I could barely make it out, although I had a general idea of where I was going with this.

"Because," I smiled, "I find your personality quite interesting." At this point, I knew he was drunk enough for the next stage of my plan. T- he average person would ask what I meant when I said I find their personality interesting, but he simply nodded while smiling. "And I feel that we could be good friends, don't you think so?"

"Yesh - yes, I do," he said, nodding. "We could help eashoth - each other out." I nodded, and gave a sincere smile that could lead anybody to believe that I was their friend. I never quite prided myself on acting, but I might after this performance. _We'll be great friends._

I sat down again, and leaned forward. "So, Arkaz, I have a question: can you keep a secret?" He nodded, and I spoke, with a voice that could make even the paranoid believe I was their friend. "I am infatuated beyond belief with the Master of the Treasury, Gyla. You can keep this a secret, can't you?"

"Yes, yes," Arkaz said, smiling, "I am excellent at keeping secrets." _So he has experience keeping secrets? Intesting..._ I thought to myself.

"But surely, you have a secret as well," I suggested. "I've told you mine, let's seal our friendship with a secret of yours."

Arkaz frowned. Although drunk, he was no fool. "I've many secrets, but I don't just trade them-"

"So you sell them?" I smiled at him.

He appeared mildly surprised by this. _You've been trapped_, I thought triumphantly. But he denied it, "n- no, my lord. I don't sell anything..."

"Then why does Termina know the size of Hyrule's armies?" I smiled at him. "As you may know, birds sing songs, and the birds I have sang about your lies-"

"Do you question my honour?" He shouted, his eyes bloodshot. I simply remained seated, tapping my fingers against the wooden table. And then I laughed.

"No, no," I told him. "I don't question your honour at all, no need to worry about that. I am simply denying its existence." This was clearly enough for Arkaz to curse profanities about my mother, and he even drew a sword on me. Of course, I planned for this, but I knew he would never use it. "Guards," I called out. Arkaz turned around, only to see perhaps a dozen guards, all armoured and armed, approaching him. He turned to face me again. "I don't take kindly to spies," I told him, "and your allegiance seems to lie with Termina. Which is a shame, any kingdom willing to hire the likes of you is clearly desperate." He was about to speak, but I stopped him. "Since you are loyal to Termina, I feel that you should be there, helping to guard the two kingdoms. Perhaps on the Yari-Amas ranges, particularly on border patrol for Snowpeak."

"No, no!" Arkaz yelled, "I'm not going to that frozen wasteland!" The guards took Arkaz and held him down, prepared to drag him. "Let me go! I have powerful friends; the regent appointed me herself! She'll hear about this! You can't assign me there!"

"As Master of the Law, I _do_ have the power to demote anybody lesser than myself. That includes you," I gave a smile that made him hate me even more. "Say hello to Hyrule Castle's chef over there as well, will you? He's been quite a naughty boy, not unlike yourself." With that, Arkaz was carried off, and I lay back in my chair. I thought I was alone. But, one mistake I made was that I forgot this castle has ears. Markis heard my whole conversation. "Come out from the shadows. I know you're there."

Markis appeared from a corner, simply having watched the event take place. He had a smile, perhaps because he wore a new robe, coated in precious metals. "You're quite good at this, my lord," he observed. I nodded. "First the head chef, now Arkaz... tell me, am I on your list of people that you are ridding Hyrule Castle of?" I could not help but chuckle at that comment.

"No, no, you're safe, my friend. You heard my comment about doing justice to Hyrule Castle back at the New Dawn party, correct?" Markis slyly nodded. _Of course he did; he listens to everything I say. _"I intend to follow up on that promise. But to do anything outside of this castle, I need to make sure that the Crown's servants are utterly loyal to my cause."

"And how will Impa react to your... ambitions, should we call it? I doubt she would take it well knowing that you've just sent her assistant to freeze off several limbs as a member of the border patrol."

I frowned. "Ambitions is the wrong word. And we'll have to find a new assistant for her, one that will actually be loyal to Hyrule Castle." I stood up from the table. "Sometimes, I feel that you are my greatest ally in Hyrule Castle, and other times, I feel that you are my greatest enemy."

This earned a laugh from Markis. "How strange; I feel the exact same way about you, my lord."

I nodded, "yes, yes... perhaps we could help each other? You need information, I need a new assistant for Impa." I paused, waiting for Markis to tell me he refuses to do business with me. When the words never emerged from his mouth, I knew he was considering my offer. "And what kind of information might I have that you want, you may ask? Perhaps, that list of the people that I ridding Hyrule Castle of, hm? You might want that information."

"I'll have that information soon enough, when you actually rid... no, remove those people from the political scene."

I smiled. "And when will that be, you might ask? Years, days... months? And who am I targeting? A doctor, a scientist, or one of your birds? Are you sure you do not want to know? You _did_ say it yourself: your job revolves around information. And I'm sure giving me the chance to find a new assistant for Impa will not be doing too much, except giving you the opportunity to pick the assistant out with me. If you owe a favour to somebody, you could promote them."

"You drive quite a bargain, I must say," Markis said. "Alright, I'll bring names for you to choose right after our first council meeting of the year, and in exchange, you tell me the list. Now. I want to know who you're targeting, and when."

I nodded. _Triumph._ "Jalgado of Ordon brings in supplies for Hyrule Castle's kitchen. He often poisons food whenever it is to his benefit. Six days from now; he'll have delivered the food by then, but a day before the Terminian ambassador actually arrives. That's your first name and date," I said. _And onto the second._ I spoke, "Saronia Gorbachesque; she's been smuggling money from the Royal Treasury and funding underground causes, most of which are illegal, including the Brotherhood of Lions. I plan on removing her whenever I have spare time, so I'll do that in two weeks, at the latest. That's my two names. I will share the other two after you bring me the names of potential assistants for Impa."

"And may I ask about your methods in arresting these people? Surely you will also attempt to bring them to Snowpeak as well, shortly after you reveal your infatuation for Gyla."

"A lie; something like that would surely be worth gold to the right ear, but alas, untrue," I quipped. "It is a lie that would create trust as part of my interrogation, in an attempt to make the guilty confess." I gave a smile. "Of course, the Ordon wine is something I use to ease the truth out of them. I have extra, if you care to have some."

The plump man laughed. "I do not drink, my lord, but thank you for the… most gracious offer. But perhaps you could give some to Thylo; that man has quite a few secrets to share and a loose tongue as well." We both shared a laugh.

Markis bowed, and left. If everything worked according to plan, I could eradicate crime in the city within two years, at most. But of course, rarely does it go according to plan. So, I also left the room moments after the Master of the Peace did so, and left the wine from Ordon there. If somebody were to enter this room of the castle, it would be their lucky day. It was only half an hour before the first Council meeting of this year, so I decided that I might as well see the room for myself before we start to discuss issues.

The room itself was quite spacious; certainly enough for seven people. Along the round, oak table were seven finely-crafted chairs, one for each member of the Council, one for the Regent, and one for the King. Shelves lined up the walls, filled with books. But what I found most interesting was that Impa sat in her seat, and was intently reading a book. "Why are you here so early?" I asked.

She looked up, "this is when we _should_ be arriving, but the other members of the Council don't bother to show up until right before the King - or in this case, Regent - shows up."

"What is that book you're reading?"

"Oh, it's Old Hylian," she said. "It translates into 'The Minds of Criminals'."

"You read Old Hylian?"

She nodded. "It's my background. I'm Sheikah." _That explains the red_ eyes. Among residents in Hyrule, everybody descended from three races: Hylian, Sheikah, or Gerudo. Of course, years of mixing have blurred that line, but for the most part, physical features remained distinct. Sheikah had red eyes, the Gerudo had red hair, which was often known as Din-Sai, and Hylians had brown or yellow hair, for the most part. Some had raven-black hair.

"Quite rare to actually meet a Sheikah," I said. "But then again, just about everybody has Hylian traits, but few have anything else. Especially after the-"

"The genocide that wiped out nearly every Sheikah in Hyrule," she finished, and in quite a rude manner. _Clearly, I've struck a nerve._ "But that's history, and over one hundred years have passed since then. But yes, it is rare to meet a Sheikah. I agree."

"What's the book about?"

She glanced at me, and spoke, "the name is self-explanatory. This book is about…" she thought for a moment. "This book is about crime, why it happens, and how it happens. I'm on the last chapter, and once I'm done, I'll give it to you. I think you'll like it. Tell me, you intend to reduce crime, correct?"

I nodded. _If only you knew what measures I'm taking_, I thought to myself. "I intend to reduce crime, yes. Possibly eradicate it, but that's far-fetched."

"You're only going to do big things if you think big," Impa quipped. "This book may prove invaluable information for your goals." She slid the book to me. "Turn to page eighty-nine." As I flipped to that page, Impa continued to speak, "that chapter is the history of smuggling items in and out of the city. It includes names, and their motivations. To catch a criminal, perhaps you need to understand how they think."

The thought never crossed my mind before, yet it seemed plausible. "Thank you. I'll keep this safe."

"Give it back, I need to finish the last chapter," Impa replied. "And don't keep it safe for my sake; it's property of the Royal Library. I found it there." I handed it back to her, even though I wanted to start reading it now.

"The regent comes in a moment," Markis said, entering the room. He found a seat, on the opposite side of mine, and gave me an overcast smile. Gyla entered a moment later, sitting beside him. Thylo came just before Princess Zelda did so, and he sat between Impa and I. Markis smiled, his voice calm and hushed, as he nodded to the princess, "afternoon, Your Grace."

She gave him an annoyed glare. "I know what time it is, lord Markis," Princess Zelda said. "You need not to remind me." Thylo snickered, and Markis returned a glare.

Gyla was the first to speak after that. She spoke, "Your Grace, we must make preparations for the arrival of the Terminian ambassador. There is much preparation, and I'm sorry to say that the New Dawn had costed the Crown quite a substantial amount.

"Find the money," Princess Zelda retorted, "you are the Master of the Treasury. This is your job." Gyla nodded. _How unfair._

The firelight made the room appear brighter than it need be, as compensation for the lack of natural light. "Cruel, unyielding, and uncaring," the other Council members often called her, with the exception of Impa. She was completely loyal to the Crown. I myself am on the fence, as my allegiance lies with the Crown, and not a particular person.

"Where is the king?" I asked. Princess Zelda gave me a look.

"Naturally, he has his own business to attend to," the regent told me. I nodded. Although a courteous answer, it was lacklustre, and many men, including myself, know these meetings as the times when the future of the kingdom is decided upon. _Why would the king not bring himself here._ "I am here, as regent, and I carry his voice. That should be enough," she added.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Your wisdom is unmatched," I droned.

Gyla spoke immediately after, "Lord Jaylos, I propose that we bring back the First Containment Law for the time being." I nodded, and that was quite an excellent idea for bringing in fast money for the Crown, enough to pay for the arrival of the Terminian ambassador.

The First Containment Law was developed by my predecessor, the former Master of the Law. The law allowed for the Crown to tax anybody entering or leaving Hyrule Castle Town. It was simply a way to make money quickly. The Second Containment Law was a security measure, however, and was never used before. It stated that nobody could leave Hyrule Castle Town for any reason, nor could anybody enter, although a similar policy was instated two hundred years ago, when a plague spread through the Desertlands, killing a substantial portion of the Gerudo population.

"I think that the First Containment Law would be appropriate," I said, and Gyla smiled at me. "Many families will be returning to Hyrule Castle Town after celebrating the New Dawn with family in the countryside, and although they will not be particularly happy about being taxed, they might have spare money from travelling."

She nodded, "I agree."

Impa also added something, "the Hylian Guards will be well equipped for the arrival of the ambassador. However, as this is lord Jaylos' first Council meeting, I feel that it is only appropriate to assign him an assistant."

_How ironic; I'm also assigning you an assistant, _I thought to myself. But I pretended to act surprised, even though Thylo already told me how Impa had selected an assistant for me.

"Normally, we choose our assistants for us, but we understand how stressful this entire job has been for you, and how hard you've been working, so we have taken the liberty to find one suitable to your needs, if that is okay with you." I nodded. Impa called out, "Grey!"

Instantly, an old woman appeared through the door. She had an oak cane in his left hand, and walked with a limp. "Greetings, my lord," she said, in a dry, yet warm voice, that eerily reminded me of my own grandmother, only she had long since departed from this world. Her white hair was in in a bun, and the firelight framed the wrinkles in her face. "I served the old Master of the Law loyally, my lord. I provided him with advice, and many other things. I only hope to serve you just as well."

_I don't need advice, _I thought to myself. I already know what I'm doing. But perhaps I can counsel her with nothings irrelevant to my routine tasks, my grandmother liked that during my time as Kakariko's Master of the Law. "Thank you," I said, "your help will be invaluable."

She spoke once again, "thank you, my lord."

An hour passed, with nothing serious to be done. I discussed my background in Kakariko, we shared laughs, and everybody concluded it by leaving, except for me. I patiently waited – I waited for Markis to uphold his side of the deal we made earlier. And he did come, with a small stack of papers, perhaps twenty in total.

"These are the names of all of the potential assistants for Impa," Markis said, smiling. "The first one is my personal recommendation. Arianne Silven is loyal, and has served as an ambassador for Hyrule's internal affairs with Ordon and Kakariko for a great many years. She has recently retired, but has expressed interest in serving the Crown again."

I looked at him, "and you owe her a favour, correct?" Markis nodded. "Are there any people listed here that you do not hold a favour with?"

Markis nodded, "page seventeen," he instructed me. I turned there. At the title: Link of Ordon. "He is young; younger than you, my lord, yet capable. Even now, he serves as the assistant to the commander of the Forest Gate, so he has experience working under another."

"What else can you tell me about him?" I asked, eyeing through the information about him.

"I do not know him personally, my lord, but heard of him by a bird. If you wish, I can find out more about him-"

I shook my head. "No need. Impa will start to wonder what happened to her assistant, so let's find her a new one quickly. Contact him personally if need be, but please refrain from mentioning my name in particular."

"Of course, my lord," he said, bowing. "I'll need these papers back now. And I will contact Link about this." I continued to study the paper about Link, until Markis snatched it from my hands. I smiled as he left.

And I brought a pen and a blank piece of paper. I recited everything on the page about Link, word by word, before I forget:

_Link Ordana, also known as Link of Ordon_

_Born September 16__th__, 1461.  
Works as the assistant to the commander of the Forest Gate, Rusl of Ordon  
Known friends…_

My hand was unstoppable. I managed to write every single word perfectly from memory, and stuffed the paper into my pocket. _Markis isn't the only one who can use information as power_, I thought to myself with a strange sense of satisfaction. I was about to leave the room, when I noticed the book Impa was reading on the desk. I took it in my own hands. _She must have finished it_. I began the first chapter:

Chapter One: Understanding the Motives of Criminals.

* * *

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is a shorter chapter, but largely because Link's scene was so much shorter than what I had previously hoped for. Please note that each time the POV changes, it does technically count as a new chapter, but I call it a scene, so there has been 4 chapters (scenes) in this entire story thus far, and a prologue as well. A typical novel usually can amount from 2,000 to 5,000 words per chapter (in my story, I refer to them as scenes), the same here.

With this story, I wanted to keep the chapters long to somewhat emulate an actual novel. Of course, I'm no professional writer, but I try my best, and I'd like to think that I'm in the upper portion when it comes to Fanfiction quality.

Reviews are always appreciated, whether constructive, or positive, and I do tolerate flames as long as they are understandable, and I can take _something _from them.

Now that all of that is out of the way, on to the actual chapter as a whole! In Link's scene, you get to meet three of the characters that I introduced in the prologue: Pasco, Sendro, and the boy who had a finger cut off, named Farrell. But essentially, the prologue took place twenty-one years before the actual bulk of this story, so the boy is all grown up now. Of course, Farrell's little brother is not actually mentioned in the story, largely because of laziness on my part.

Link's relationship with his father and Farrell is somewhat awkward. Despite being Pasco's actual son, Pasco loves Farrell more, which Link does not see as just.

As for Jaylos' story, more has been going on. The end is where Link and Jaylos' stories finally connect. As for the centre, Zelda does appear quite rude, but it's all explained in due time, believe me.

**Perpetual Darkness Document 003:  
Humanoid Races in Hyrule**

Three humanoid races exist: Hylians, Gerudos, and Sheikah. At one point, they were at fairly even portions. However, a plague spread in the Gerudo desert two hundred years before this story occurs that wiped out most of the population. And there was a mass genocide of the Sheikah generations before this story, so most of the people in Hyrule are Hylian.


	4. Chapters 5 & 6

Author's Notes:

Update four, containing chapters five and six! I've decided to go with a slightly different approach, bringing the story up North, as well, with a new POV character.

* * *

**Link**

"You're late," Rusl grumbled as I approached him. The day was young, the sun shining to my left, as I looked onward to the Forest Gate. For the past few days, I had repeatedly missed work; today was the first day of the year that I came back, and Rusl was not impressed that I was late, especially now.

"Had family issues," I muttered. I shielded my eyes against the sun as Rusl sighed. "The heat is bloody awful. Looks like a storm's coming in, though," I pointed towards the group of clouds slowly moving towards us.

My boss laughed. "Imagine how they have it in Garuda." Garuda was the capital of the Desertlands, a fortress built by the Gerudo. Many of the rich live there, even though relatively few live there. By day, the city was unbearably hot, and by night, cold as ice. _Such is life in the Desertlands._

"I shudder, sir," I answered to him. "I'm not built for the heat, and neither are you." I watched the gate as we talked. Ever since the First Containment Law was placed on the city, everybody leaving and entering the city had to pay fifty rupees as a fine. That's when I saw it: a small man, the size of a boy, had avoided the guards, and subsequently, had not paid. "Stop!" I commanded him. He obeyed, obviously frightened. "I did not see you pay."

"Forgive me," he cowered, "I've not the money to pay..."

"Can't enter the city otherwise," Rusl sternly commanded, walking to the foot of the Forest Gate. "Off with you, then," he said. He pushed the man away, as he left the gates of Hyrule Castle Town. I smiled, but Rusl appeared upset. "Such men give the Forestlands a bad name..."

_Father's from the Forestlands,_ I thought sullenly. Although I myself am born in Hyrule Castle Town. _Four kingdoms made Hyrule. When they all merged, the capital of the new combined kingdom was placed in the centre. _"It seems that more and more people are travelling now than last year at this time," I grumbled. "That can't be a good thing, I suppose."

"Yes, I agree, and these gates do not house enough men to control the traffic each day." I nodded, as Rusl was completely right. I had been working here for many years of my short life, and Rusl had been like a father to me, since my actual father was unyielding towards me. Many times, I wanted to approach Rusl, tell him what I do to earn extra money, in hopes that he could change me... but I could never do such a thing. As much as I hated Farrell and disliked Father, telling Rusl would put them in jeopardy, and I could go to prison. "We simply do not have enough men for this gate, and the other gates do not have enough either. Chaos, I tell you. And I'm afraid that I'll be down an assistant," Rusl gave a sad smile.

I stood there, wide-eyed. I spoke, "excuse me?"

"The Master of the Peace seeks for you himself. He came to me in the night, inquiring about the possibility of promoting you as the Master of the Guard's assistant instead." He sighed, and placed his hands on my shoulders. _Father to son,_ I thought, _but you're not my father._ "I told him that you would accept it. I don't want you to go, mind you. Link, you work hard. You're respectful. Even my son, Colin, looks up to you just as much as me, and I'm glad that he had a role model such as yourself during his upbringing. He calls you a hero, Link." Rusl nodded, reminiscent of the past. "I don't want to let you go, but this is too great of an opportunity compared to what I can provide. That is why," he gave me a sad smile, "you're effectively fired as the assistant to the Commander of the Forest Gate. Goodbye, Link."_  
_

_I'm no hero,_ a voice rang in my head. _I'm no hero, no hero, no hero... _but I ignored the voice. "Are you not giving me a choice?" Rusl shook his head. "And if I don't want to go? I'm happy here, and I don't need change as of now."

"Either way, you are fired, and that job is tailored just for you. Please, Link," he said, "this is for your own benefit. I'll miss you, no doubt, but I can manage."

The blazing sunlight framed the wrinkles of Rusl's face as he looked me in the eyes; he started to look more like his age. He spoke no more, not another word. And did not speak. And did not speak, until I spoke once again. "Fine; I'll be on my way."

"It's for the best," Rusl said as I turned around to leave, "I wish you the best of luck! Ask for Markis when you get to Hyrule Castle, and tell him that I sent you!"

I nodded, and walked away. The sun beat against me forehead, and I wanted to go home first, largely to change into something outside of my guard uniform, which was of a dark blue colour. As I made my way through the crowded streets of Hyrule Castle Town, I could not help but count myself as blessed: I would be working inside of Hyrule Castle, which would make it much easier to figure out who is attempting to reduce crime in Hyrule. And before I knew it, I stood at the foot of my apartment building, 29 _Schizel_ Street.

"Wait!" A little girl's voice called out just before I entered. I turned around, not sure if the girl was trying to talk to me. And there she was, a little girl with blond hair, running towards me. "Wait!" She called again. I feel like I recognize her... and I did; she was the girl that I smuggled out of Hyrule Castle Town about a week ago. That trip gave me a decent sword, even if I nearly died.

"What do you want?" I asked, prepared to just enter inside. She looked like a mess, her hair frizzy, and her clothes dirty. That alone made me curious as to what the girl's been through, but at the same time, I wanted to just step inside and relax until my new job started.

She finally caught up, just before I entered the apartment lobby. "Please, help me," she said, "my uncle, Brynden, passed away yesterday. I need help."

I sighed, "what made you feel obligated to come to _me_ for help? And what can I do?"

"Please," she begged, "I don't have anybody to take care of me. Take me in as your apprentice, or something, I don't know!"

"What? Listen, my job isn't something you can shadow, and I really am in a busy time, believe me," I said. "It's best if you just go to an orphanage, that place will take care of you." _Of course it would not; they would be actively searching for her in their anyways. She's still wanted for her father's crimes. _But I hoped that she would be dumb enough to actually go there, and allow me to prepare for my new job.

"What you're doing is illegal!" That made me stop in my path, and look at the girl again. She remained still. "If you leave me alone... I'll - I'll tell the authorities what you're doing!"

_Is she crazy? If I get caught, so will she, and it's a death sentence for the both of us. _"I'm not buying it," I told her, with a smirk on my face. "Back at the forest, you could have picked up a sword and driven it into a man's back when I was cornered. Not a single one of the bandits even glanced at you. You don't have the courage to die for any cause." I sighed, "you're a craven."

"Please!" She was on her knees. "I know how to cook, clean - I don't have anywhere to turn! I'm just a little girl!"

I sneered. "Get up, I hate seeing beggars." She did as she was told, and had tears in her eyes - although I could not tell whether they were real or not. "Just because you're a little girl doesn't mean you can't fend for yourself. I hate it when people think that they're entitled to things just because they are of a minority. Do random jobs for money, I'd suggest. Just, _please_, leave me be."

I had never thought that I would ask a little girl a favour of any kind, but stranger things have happened in my lifetime. But Elia was resilient, "please, please help me..."

I looked up at the sky, a storm was brewing towards Hyrule Castle, and it appeared to be a strong one. Hyrule Castle Town was built on Lake Hylia and its surrounding forests, and naturally, the area received an annoying amount of rainfall. "You don't have anywhere else to go?" She shook her head. I sighed, "fine, you can stay here until the storm subsides. Then, will you leave me alone?"

"Thank you!" She smiled and clapped her hands._Oh, how much I want to just leave her out in the rain..._

Many of the men and women gave her looks, based on her clothes and general appearance, as she entered the apartment lobby, even though they themselves did not look much better. I led her up to the third floor, where my own room was. "I like it," she immediately said as we walked in. "It's spacious."

"No it isn't," I grumbled. "Your uncle's house is - was bigger than this by perhaps twice the size. Get comfortable, or something, I don't know." I picked up a random shirt that laid on my table, and threw it in my room. "You can go to sleep, I guess. I have a job." Elia nodded. _Good. At least she understands me by now._ "There's food in the cabinets, take whatever you like - but don't take much, I'm not going to buy anything until the week ends, alright?"

She nodded. "I'm ate while I was at Uncle's house." Elia shrugged, and sat down on a couch, and watched the streets of Hyrule Castle Town through my window. "That was about twelve hours ago, but it doesn't matter."

Meanwhile I entered my bedroom, away from her sight, and closed the door. I had only one suit in my closet, and it had a drop of blood on it, from a few weeks back. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that assassination; at least I was merciful to him, and gave a quick and painless death. I usually do treat victims to that, while my half-brother, Farrell, tends to enjoy the pain and suffering people go through, and often resorts to poisoning others. A coward's method, I'd call it. A coward's method, for a coward of a man.

I spit on my finger, and began to rub off the blood stain from the suit. Once it was hardly noticeable, I put the suit on, and left my bedroom. "You're looking nice," Elia observed. I stayed silent. "I won't touch anything." That made me stop in my tracks, only a footstep away from the door. I turned, and nodded. My way of thanking her. "Maybe, once your back, you can teach me how to use a sword. How you fought the bandits was amazing."

"It could have been better." I left, closing and locking the door. As I left the apartment building, I could not help but wonder what I would do with the girl once I was done with my shift in Hyrule Castle. _What if the storm doesn't end? Should I still kick her out? Should I teach her how to use a sword?_ Truthfully, I did not care; those answers could be discovered at a later time._  
_

Times have changed considerably, and although the walls of Hyrule Castle have stood for a millennium, the Crown's home still served for change. During Father's first days in Hyrule Castle Town, not a single soul was authorized to enter inside of the castle, but now, people could make it as far as the front lobby without any sort of authorization. The real trouble, however, came when somebody wanted to go further. And there I stood, at the foot of the castle.

"Hello," I gave a quick smile to one of the soldiers who guarded the castle's interiors. "I'm designated to meet with the Master of the Guard, as I'm her new assistant, so if you would please let me go-"

The guards stood me in my path by places their swords in front of them. "You shall not pass until we see some form of authentication."

"If any of you could find the Master of the Peace and tell him Rusl's assistant has arrived, that would be helpful."

The guards looked at each other, and at once, moved to the side. "Go ahead, we've received special orders for you." I nodded, and entered the depths of Hyrule Castle. Dignitaries and nobles walked the white, marble hallways, and I stood in the middle of it, unsure of where I was to go. But, at least, the place was aesthetically pleasing. Although I was never one for beauty over functionality, the fountain in the middle of the castle, with red carpets sown across the flooring, and wines dangling from the upper floors made the place appear grand.

"Ah, Link, so pleased to see you. I trust you are doing well?" I turned to face the voice. A large, bald man held a smile as he approached me. By his appearance, I would assume him to be the monk of a native tribe in the Yori-Amas ranges. "I am the Master of the Peace, but please, call me Markis. Please, if you'd follow me, I can escort you to Impa, the Master of the Guard." I nodded.

"Why hire me?" I asked. "And how do you know me in the first place?"

Markis smiled. "Such questions are irrelevant, and do not matter. What matters is that you are here, no?"

"I suppose," I grumbled. _No answer?_ Markis led me up a flight of stairs, and we came into a room - a library, judging by the books upon books that lined up the walls. A girl with red eyes, in her late thirties, and a man, just slightly older than me sat in two of the seven seats, reading a book in Old Hylian.

"Apparently Aeros was spotted again," the women said to the man. _Aeros? As in the King's uncle? _"He's been sailing near the Caprician Isles." The man, however, seemed uninterested.

"I am Impa," she said as she got up to introduce herself to me. She seemed old, but that might be because of stress. But the first thing I did notice was that she was a Sheikah. I shook Impa's hand, and turned my head to look at the other man.

He was only a few years older than me, with long, black hair, and skin that was incredibly tanned. He read a book, but caught on my glaze and smiled at me. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle," he said. "My name is Jaylos."

"Link," I replied. He gave a smile.

"Bad weather," Markis observed, looking out of the window. The drizzle while I was walking to this castle had now turned into a constant downpour, with lightning as well. And for some reason, I grew anxious to make sure that Elia was not taking my possessions. Beggars are known to do these things, and if I did have a choice by now, I would have kicked her out instead. But, of course, I did not have anything valuable in my apartment. I was already wearing my suit, and my sword was still at the clock tower, hidden away.

"I trust you _are_ familiar with how your job works, yes?" Impa asked. I nodded - the role of the assistant was the same no matter what. Bring drinks, carry documents, and provide counsel where I can. "Good," she said. "Then you can begin by bringing me a coffee. The Terminian ambassador will be arriving soon, and this castle is not truly prepared for his arrival."

I began to leave, but Markis talked once again. I stopped, thinking he was talking to me, but it was not. Instead, the Master of the Peace was talking to Jaylos. "You should do something other than reading that book," he said. "It's been hours since you've picked it up, and it's now time to put it down." I left, uninterested in this conversation.

"Wait, Link!" Impa called out, also exiting the room. I turned around. _Now what? _"Before you get the coffee, I just wanted to tell you that your working hours will be the same as when you were at the Forest Gate, and your new pay is double what it was at that point." I nodded, and left.

I traveled down the flights of stairs to get to the kitchen, and to be honest, did take my time to think of my situation. _The Regent is somewhere in this castle. She must be the one making the laws._ I can't help but think of the good fortune - I needed to spy on Hyrule Castle, and having my new job situated here will make that easier. _Kill only the one who is threatening to remove crime, and only that one person._ I need to find out who that is, and soon. Before Farrell does that.

But for now, I just need a coffee.

* * *

**Timett**

I was born in the frozen wasteland, lived in the frozen wasteland, it's summer in the frozen wasteland, and yet I absolutely hate the cold.

The Yori-Amas was the name given to the mountain ranges that separate Termina's west and Hyrule's east, but the chain extends to the north of Termina, blocking off the third landmass of the entire continent: Altic. Neither of the two southern kingdoms saw need to inhabit this place, with almost no resources, so only barbaric tribes live here, sealed off from the rest of the continent. Of course, any news we've received is outdated, as an entire ranging squad has been created on the northern chain of the Yori-Amas to fend off any barbarians attempting to escape south, undoubtedly pillaging any villages they come across.

News of what was happening south seldom arrived; any Altican who traveled south of the Yori-Amas mountains rarely came back, but the few that did return brought amazing stories for my people. One discussed this place named Clock Town, that dwarfed any form of settlement here, or the castles, or the quality of the steel down south. And Terminians often referred to us as barbarians, and so do Hylians. Most refuse to believe that we are barbarians, but I know what we are, and I've accepted it for what it is.

But the most amazing story for me was not by a returning Altican, but by a foreigner, with dark, olive skin, and red hair, who was banished to this land years ago. That foreigner was befriended by my father, and as such, I met him in person. He tells me of a great war between Termina and Hyrule slightly more than a decade ago. Termina invaded through the Yori-Amas, and through this area known as the Mudlands. Hyrule's king was only just beginning his reign, but managed to unite the four provinces of Hyrule against this threat.

However, the province in the east, the Desertlands, decided to declare for independence, and also attacked Hyrule Castle while it fought of Termina. Hyrule's king won both fronts, pushing the Terminian invaders past the Yori-Amas, and the Desertlands became a part of Hyrule once again. The lord of Garuda was banished from the kingdom, and in his place, a woman named Nabooru rules instead. And that is how this foreigner came to Alic.

I want to meet the king of Hyrule one day, but this foreigner tells me that he is probably dead by now, and his son now takes the crown. "Either him, or his brother, Aeros rules," he once guessed. But in the story, Aeros had battled Termina's navy during the war, and became shipwrecked in the process, never to be seen again. I don't know what to believe, but I'm tired of guessing. I want to go south, where I can see these stories firsthand. Here, nothing ever happens. Until now.

One of the reasons Altic is so insignificant to Termina is because Altic's population comprises of multiple tribes who hate each other. Only a few times in our history has a single man stepped up, uniting all of the tribes, with the purpose of taking Termina for ourselves, and that plan has never worked. Now this foreigner looks to do the same, but claims himself to be different than any other king of Altic. He's not of this land, and understands how the world works outside of these frozen shores, and he has a different plan than to attack through the Yori-Amas.

Father seems to trust this foreigner with his life, and regularly encourages me to do the same. He seems quite daunting, somebody who others would rally behind, yes, but still... I would not trust him with anything. But where the herd goes, I go. _I'm a damn sheep._ But I'm more important than that.

Bored, I decided to step into the tent where the new king of Altic stayed - Father was with him as well, I'd bet. And true to form, they were there, along with a dozen other men. Some I recognized, such as Raenys, the tribe leader of the Apen, and Shagga, the tribe leader of the Orpem. Both tribes hate each other, but I was not surprised that this foreigner was able to unite the both of them - he's done everything I thought impossible. _Perhaps he really can lead us._

A fire was kept at the other end away from the entrance of the tent, and I decided to bask myself in its warmth. Outside, it had been cold today - not unbearably cold, but cold, with heavy winds and a constant snowfall. Father gave me a smile as I made my way to the other side of the table. The foreigner, who Father bid me to call King Dragmire, was whispering to Raenys and Shagga, and both men were smiling, something I had not seen in a long time from the both of them.

But I would never call him King Dragmire - for one, he refuses to tell us his real name. Anybody could march up to the Altic, and say a couple of fancy words, call himself a king, but that doesn't make him one. He's yet to prove himself in any case, but acts like he's done it all.

"But there's one problem," Raenys said. "We don't have no ships."

The foreigner shrugged. "Then we can build them, no matter how long they take. They do not need to be strong, nor armed. These ships will just need to carry us across the sea, where we would land in the desert. From there, we take Garuda by surprise." The foreigner had drawn a map of what he claims is the continent, complete with cities, towns, and major sites, such as the Tower of the Dead, where most of the dead noblemen are buried. "And please do not say 'don't' and 'no' in the same sentence, it reverses the meaning of what you say. I'm sorry, but I feel that language is a very important part of my life, and thus, would like to keep it intact, for centuries to come."

Father had been excited about these ships for quite some time. He always told me about how large they were, how many men they carried, and other things. We have no use for such things, but this new king wants to make enough ships to carry every one of us across the sea and into the desert.

"Why _do_ we need to move again? We have our own steel, our own livestock, and our own homes. So what if the weather's bad-"

The foreigner interrupted him quickly. "The steel here is poor and rare, and surely one of your kind has come back with a sword the southerners made." Shagga nodded, and so did Father. "Was it not stronger, sharper, and lighter, yet firm? And the livestock here is also poorer and rarer, like everything else - a few wolves every here and there cannot feed a population. Here, you build tents. South of here, we build entire castles, as high as mountains, in some cases. That is why we need to move. This is summer, both here and Hyrule, but summer here is drawing to a close, and we should not think to stay for another winter."

"King Dragmire!" Father bellowed. "Free us! Free us!"

He nodded. "How many men of the Altic would fight for our cause?"

Raenys was the one to answer that. "Perhaps thirty thousand are able, between every single tribe."

The foreigner smiled, and I hated that smile - it was sadistic, and he never did look truly happy. "Good, that will be enough to take Garuda." Will it? He tells us of these massive fortresses, as large as mountains, made of steel and stone and bricks and clay - we build tents out of animal skins and wooden sticks.

"Why won't you tell us your real name?" I asked. It was painfully obvious that Dragmire was not even his real name. Father looked at me disappointingly, but I did not care, I could care less about some outsider leading us into a war we cannot win.

"I would like not to share my real name," the Din-Sai smiled. his olive skin basking in the light of the open fire, and his demeanor tall and forbidding. "Tales of the North come South of the Yori-Amas come as well, you see... and many know who I am." He gave me a stern glare. "You are correct in thinking we cannot reasonably win a war against Hyrule." _What? _I never said that, only thought it... Yet he continued. "Surprise will be our victory element. There have been many men who style themselves kings of the Altic, but none are capable to launch an assault. Yet the Crown recognizes me as different, as I _will succeed._ And that, my friend, is why I do not share my real name."

"Thank yo-" I began, but he continued to speak. I withered; I may be a girl of twelve, but I thought of myself as a adult, just like Father, but this... this foreigner makes me want to hide.

"But if you must know, my real name is Ganondorf. Ganondorf Dragmire, in full. But please, I implore you to call me Dragmire, or 'the foreigner', if you wish."

_What?_

How does he know? I felt like I was to find out, but instead, I promptly ran out of the tent, afraid of the truth. _He's a monster, why can't Father see that?_

"Timett..." I'd imagine Father's low voice would be grumbling right now, as Raenys and Shagga and Ganondorf all shared in their jests of me, the girl who sees more than roses, the girl who knows...

One day this will be all over. I'll be able to live without monsters. _Monsters are for the South. We're Northmen._ I sat on a rock, just off of the sea, where the pristine sparkling waves crashed overhead, and roared. I placed my frozen pale hands to my cheeks, and quietly sobbed. _What have you done to_ _Father?_I looked back, only to see Father step beside me. I, however, pretended not to notice, no matter how many times he said my name. He embraced me in his arms.

"We'll be out of this land eventually," he whispered in my ear. Indeed, I hated the cold, the North's unforgivable chills, but I did not want to do it under Ganondorf's name. I wanted to be free, not a slave to a foreigner. Yet Father could not see that. _How could he?_ "Look, in a year, we'll be gone. I know how much you hate this place. Look at me," he said as I turned my head away. "Please, Timett... look at me." I looked at him, his shaggy brown hair covered with his hood. "You look just like your mother, you know that?"

I nodded. "You've told me that already."

He gave a sad smile, nodding. "Yes, yes, I have told you, haven't I? Did I ever tell you how she died? In the cold, Timett, she died in the cold, barren North we still call home. I feel threatened that you're here, vulnerable to freezing, just like her." He held my hand in his own. "Even now, your hand is paling. You need to sit by a fire. Come, please..." Yet I did not follow. He nodded sadly. "Please, don't sit here for too long; you need to come inside soon."

Yet I sat there, staring at the oceans, wondering of the land beyond this one, where few have to grow food, and most have the time to entertain themselves. The home of monsters, the breeding place of people like the foreigners._  
_

And the waves kept on crashing. They never stop crashing.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yet another chapter! Plenty happened, yet this was a fairly short chapter, at about 5,000 words of writing, or 3,000 in Link's chapter, and 2,000 in Timett's chapter.

With Link's chapter, you get to see the two major POV characters, Link and Jaylos, meet for the first time. The irony (I suppose) is that Link is supposed to snoop around Hyrule Castle to commit a crime, yet Jaylos, who wants to eradicate all crime, is the one who hired him. Link needs to kill Jaylos in order for the new laws to stop, yet Link does not know that yet. And at the same time, one of Hyrule's greatest criminals is at his fingertips; he just doesn't know it yet.

Elia is the little girl during chapter one, where Link had to smuggle her outside of the city. You'll see somewhat of a big brother - little sister relationship between the two, although with this story, there are so many characters that it's difficult to write about all of them; I still haven't included King Armon yet!

There are a few mentions of Zelda's uncle, Aeros, who will appear way later in the story. Essentially, Termina and Hyrule were in a war, where Aeros commanded Hyrule's navy against the king's enemies, but Aeros disappeared in the process, and only now has he been seen again. Zelda's father is the oldest sibling, and Aeros the youngest, yet there is also one in the middle: Yaldis. He's the current leader of Kakariko, and will also appear. Both will be pretty cool characters, I think.

During the Hylian-Terminian war, Ganondorf was exiled to the North, which I called the Altic. Essentially, the entire continent is in the shape of an L, with Hyrule on the right. I want Ganondorf to appear, but I don't want him as a POV character for certain reasons (rather interesting to have both Zelda and Ganondorf not be POV characters; it makes them more mysterious).

Please review! As usual, I love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
